Naruto: Catastrophe
by Karasu87
Summary: A Demon and A Soldier. Together they must embark on a journey to destroy a parasite that threatens to consume everything. Rated M for: Gore, Language and Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Catastrophe

Chapter 1: The Stranger with the Tails.

A woman runs, passing trees. Her violet hair matted with blood. Blood drips down her face. A cut above her right eye. Her breathing is heavy. A sharp piece of metal is lodged in her leg. Her blue jumpsuit is laced with cuts and blood stains. Her stomach area is covered in shrapnel. Blood leaks from the corner of her mouth.

An explosion is heard from behind her...

Turning back, fear etched green eyes stare in horror at a large starship. An explosion rips through the ship. Pieces fly into the air. She continues to run. Ignoring the pain in her legs, she runs. Just as a large piece of metal crashes near her. Followed by another. Despite the fear coursing through her, she notices some of the metal objects are blood soaked escape pods.

Bile rises up in her throat.

She blinks away the blood and tears. Hands shake as she runs.

Looking in front of her, she spots a place with large walls. Despite deep fear, hope begins to rise. Another explosion is heard. As she glances around behind her, a large piece of metal strikes the ground. The force throws her to the ground. She rolls on to her back and looks up in the sky. Which is filled with smoke, debris and explosions. Tears well in her eyes as she watches. Knowing she just lost most, if not all, of her friends.

She lays there, fear paralyzing her. Not knowing what planet she's on or if it's safe.

Hearing footsteps, she glances out the corner of her eyes. She can make out a shadowy figure walking toward her. Blood and tears make it harder to see. The figure continues to walk...

She begins to close her eyes. She can even hear her own heartbeat, which is getting slower. She finally closes her eyes, just as the figure reaches her. Her life begins to pass before her eyes...

* * *

_A 15 year old Serah swings her staff. Sweat drips from her face as the staff strikes a large centipede like creature. Behind her, is another man. Red hair, he takes out a pistol and fires. She swings at another creature. It strikes the creatures head. Green blood hits her jumpsuit. The man behind her, holsters his weapon and lifts his hand to his ear._

"_This is Cal." The man said. "The vermin has been exterminated. Serah has passed with flying colors."_

_Serah gives a beaming smile at that._

_

* * *

_

_Now an 18 year old Serah stands near a woman, who is around her age. Serah gives a frown at the woman._

"_Come on, Serah." The woman said. " It's just a little party. You can't stay a virgin forever."_

_Serah begins walking away._

"_I have no need for senseless things as that. I'll lose my virginity when I find someone to love..." Serah glances behind her. "Besides... the corps is my life." Serah turns back around. "Good luck at the research colony, Dawn."_

_

* * *

_

Serah gives a sad smile. _Guess I'll die a virgin... and I didn't even find love..._

She spots the shadowy figure bend down and pick her up gently. She lets out a grunt as the metal in her leg slides deeper. She blinks as another vision hits her...

* * *

_A now 20 year old Serah runs down a corridor. Explosions and screams are heard. She was about to enter a room, when she spots the sliding door. Vines sprout from the door. A gargling sound comes from the room. Looking down, she spots a pool of blood coming from the room. She quickly backs away._

_She looks back down the hall, just as a vine wraps around a mans neck and pulls. A cracking sound is heard._

_She quickly turns around and begins running._

_Minutes before..._

_Serah walks into a room filled with people running around. She steps up next to a white haired man in a captains uniform._

"_Sir!" A woman called over the chaos._

"_What is it, Jane?" The captain called back._

"_I just got word that the Nature Project has taken over Sectors 8 and 9." She pauses as a few more words appear on her monitor. "The other ships didn't make it to the warp point,"_

"_Damn..." The captain muttered. Serah stands there stoic._

_Suddenly the lights flicker. Before going back to normal._

_After a few more seconds, The Captain regards a man at another monitor._

"_Matt!" He called. "What's the status on this galaxy?"_

_Matt presses a button and a map of the galaxy appears._

"_It's unexplored... it looks clear." A red mark appears on a yellow planet before vanishing. "There was a small spike on a nearby planet, but it could be a glitch."_

_The ship shutters._

_Then..._

_Without warning, a vine rips through Jane's monitor and impales her. She lets out a gasp. Everyone watches in horror as the vine moves and suddenly slices her in half._

_More vines rip through the ship. The captain can feel the oxygen level lower._

_Him and Serah back up as the vines close in._

"_Serah..." The captain said, watching is horror as his crew gets torn apart. "Use my pod..." He turns to her._

"_Father...?" Serah asked, taking out her pistol. She fires at a vine._

"_I always said you were special..." He said as he looks back at the vine with a frown. "This parasite... we created it..." He suddenly pushes her out the door as it slides. "Now you must find a way to kill it!" He called back as he takes out a pistol. He gives the door a sad look, before charging._

_

* * *

_

Green eyes snap open. Serah looks around the room. She's on a bed. The room itself looks like an old Japanese style room. She throws her feet over the side of the bed and gasps. She quickly rubs her legs. No pain. She stands up and wobbles to the door. Not noticing she's wearing different attire.

Walking down the hall, she notices some pictures. One of a beautiful woman with lavender eyes. She wonders if the girl is blind. Next is a picture of a blond woman in pigtails. Another is of a man with silver hair and a mask.

She notices several things about the pictures. One, they all look like soldiers and carry weapons. The other, each picture has the same man in them. A blond with blue eyes and whisker marks.

Spotting the exit, she opens the door.

She places her hands above her eyes to block the sun. She glances around. A lot of buildings, but no people. Looking to her right, she spots several graves and a man kneeling next to one.

As she walks closer, she notices he has 9 red tails with white tips. And a pair of yellow ears. As she walks closer, her feet makes a crunching sound, that causes the man's ears to twitch.

"Finally awake?" The man asked, tracing his finger along the grave. Upon closer inspection, she notices the grave has several names. But the one he's tracing has the name 'Anko' on it.

"H-" She started, but coughed instead.

"You shouldn't talk..." The man said quietly. "You were out for four days." Her eyes widen at that. "Luckily my mom and grandma left me scrolls on healing and cleaning wounds." She looks down and notices that she is wearing a Yellow Kimono with pink flowers on it. "That belonged to one of my wives. She was about your size." Her eyes widen. Wives? He stands up and turns around. Her eyes widen as she remembers him from the pictures. "Don't try to talk." He then walks past her. "Lets go inside... a meal and some liquid will do you good."

Serah nods and follows him...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Another original story, it popped in my head a day ago and I just had to write it. And yes, Serah is a reference to Final Fantasy XIII. Serah is also a mix of Lightning and Samus.

The full Genre is, Action/Horror/Romance/Sci-fi/Adventure/Thriller.

And couldn't think of a good name. But Catastrophe seemed to fit.

I was temped to give Naruto the ability to control plants. And this is the second story of mine to be about Parasites.

If you must know, the other story is about Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke being dragged into another dimension after loosing everything. This new dimension is filled with parasitic lifeforms that killed off most of the population. Especially males. Not sure if I should post it. If I do, I may add Gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Catastrophe

Chapter 2: Suna

The man and Serah sit at a small table. Both of them sitting on their knees on top of a mat, eating Ramen. The man uses chopsticks, while Serah stumbles with hers. Smiling, the man reaches over and shows her how it's done. After a few minutes of trying, she finally manages to get the noodles into her mouth. Her eyes widen at the taste, before she digs in like a wolf.

The man takes a sip of the broth. "How is it?"

Serah looks up, broth and noodles hang from her chin.

"Delicious..." She wipes her mouth. "We don't have stuff like this on Tarin." She then raises an eyebrow. "Why aren't you surprised to see an alien on your planet, anyway?" She looks around the room. "It looks like a backwater planet..." She quickly looks back up to her savior. "No offense!"

"None taken..." The man replied with a chuckle. "It may look like a backwater planet. But we are very advanced when it comes to medicine and science."

"I see..." After a few seconds of silence, she remembers something. "We haven't been introduced. I'm Serah. Of the Tarin corps."

"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." The man said, as he stands up. "You probably want better clothing." He points to a door. "My wives kept their clothing in there..."

Serah stands up with a nod and starts to walk to the room. She then turns around in confusion.

"Wives? You mention that before..." Serah said.

Naruto points to a picture to Serah's left. On it, is several girls in wedding dresses and Naruto in the middle.

"I had to go through the Clan Restoration Act... but only chose the women that loved me for me." He then scratches his fox ear. It twitches. "The one with the smirk is Anko." Serah remembers Naruto tracing that name on the grave. "The blushing one is Hinata. The one with four ponytails is Temari. The cheerful blond is Ino. And the pink haired one... is Sakura."

"What happened to them?" Serah asked quietly.

"Died..." He said with a sigh. "Pick out any outfit you want." He then walks to the door. "You'll be able to find me in the village."

He walks out the door, leaving Serah alone in the house. She looks at the pictures one last time, before heading to find an outfit.

* * *

An hour later...

Serah walks through the village. Wearing Temari's top and black Anbu pants. And Anko's usual trench coat. She notices some of the buildings are falling apart. Looking further, she notices a large tower. The top half has been completely destroyed.

She continues to walk until she comes across Naruto. Who is staring sadly at a small food stand in front of him. The curtain in front of the stand is falling apart. He grabs the curtain and grips it tightly. She notices a glint coming from his cheek as the sunlight hits it. He shakes his head and releases the curtain. He turns to her and his eyes widen as he spots his wives behind her, smiling and waving at him.

"You okay?" Serah asked. She may be a soldier that blocks her emotions, but she will always know when to block them and when to show them.

Naruto shakes his head and blinks. The ghostly figures vanish.

"I'm fine..." Naruto replied, wondering what that was just now.

Serah nods, knowing what he must felt.

"I need to find a way off this planet," She looks around.

"Well... if it helps... I traveled to your crash site and scavenged what looked useful." He looks up at the sky.

Her eyes widen. "Did you..."

"No. No other survivor." He said softly. "But I did have a little run in with a killer plant." Her eyes widen again. "I killed it before it can spread."

"You... actually killed it." She asked in disbelief. No one has ever came close to killing one. "How...?"

"Because I'm not human..." Naruto began as thunder is heard in the distance. "I'm what people call... a Jinchuuriki... a human sacrifice..." Looking down, Naruto spots a small fox plush. He picks it up and looks at it. "My father sealed a powerful demon inside me... I grew up hated." Naruto gives the plush a squeeze. "When I fought the vines... my chakra was poisonous to it..."

"Why did you tell me this?" Serah said, as Naruto pockets the Plush.

"I... just felt like I can trust you." Naruto then looks at the dark clouds. "Besides... I also want to leave this planet."

They continue to stand in silence, as the dark clouds approach.

"I'm curious..." Serah started. "What happened to this place?"

Naruto spots several ghostly figures. Children running and playing. His wives smiling to him as they walk down the street. They point to Serah before vanishing.

He shakes his head as Serah waves a hand in front of him.

"What...?" Naruto asked.

"I asked, what happened to this place?" Serah asked again.

"Oh... an old enemy of mine tried to end the world by recreating the legendary Biju... the Juubi." Naruto then points to the moon, that is still seen in the daytime. She looks up, and for the first time, notices the moon has a huge chunk missing. "It didn't go as planned. With two pieces missing, the Juubi burst into Chakra particles and was sucked into the core of the planet. It started to suck the life force out of the planet." He then points to the trees. Where once a green lush forest resided, is now a graveyard of dying trees. "Sakura gave this planet a lifespan of at least 8 years left." He looks at Serah. "And it just reached the 8th year." He bends down and pats the ground. A crack starts forming. "It's starting..."

"Oh my..." Serah gasped out. "Then how... are we going to leave this planet."

"Suna..." Naruto said. "Before the Juubi was released... a spacecraft crashed in the desert. Nobody survived... but it did appear that the ship malfunctioned. It was glowing blue."

"EMP...?" Serah asked herself.

"That's what Sakura thought as well." Lightning is seen closing in. "She believed the moon fires out an EMP blast as a defense mechanism."

"Shall we go to... Suna?" Serah asked, testing the strange name on her tongue.

Naruto looks back at the stand. An image of him eating Ramen with his wives is seen. They laugh as the father and daughter duo bring them more ramen. Naruto shakes his head and blinks.

"Not yet..." He let out. "Let's head to my place and wait out the rain." His fox ear twitches as a rainfall drops on it.

Serah nods and begins to follow him to his place. Naruto stops and looks at the large tower. He blinks and continues walking.

* * *

Two hours later...

Naruto exits his house. A large scroll on his back. And several smaller ones in his pockets.

"What's with the scrolls?" Serah asked, as she was waiting for him near the graves. Since the rain stopped a few minutes ago.

"Personal stuff... I sealed my wives belongings." Naruto said, just as his wives appear next to Serah again. They smile as if they're going with him and Serah. "Anyway... we better head out."

"What about vehicles?" Serah asked as they begin to walk.

"None... Spring country has most of them." Naruto said as they walk. "I plan to walk for a little bit, then teleport to Suna. I have something to check... and it will give us more time to get to know each other."

Serah nods, and they continue to head out. Unaware of a vine slithering behind them.

* * *

After an hour of walking and talking, they come across a small shrine in the middle of four pillars. On the shrine sits an Anbu mask. Next to the shrine sits a large sword.

"Sounds like you had quite the adventures..." Serah said as they reach the shrine. The trees surrounding them are turning gray.

"Sounds like you did too." Naruto said. Once they reach the shrine, Naruto approaches the mask and looks at it sadly.

"That belongs to that Haku person, doesn't it?" Serah asked, as she examines the mask.

"Yeah... Wave Country was destroyed so I had to move the mask..." Naruto pulls out a scroll and unrolls it. He places the mask above it and it vanishes. He bits his thumb, then rubs the blood on a tattoo on his arm. The scroll vanishes. He then moves over to the sword. "And I killed the person that stole this sword." He pulls it out of the ground, then without warning... swings it at Serah.

She flinches then closes her eyes...

Hearing a thump, she slowly opens her eyes. Only to see Naruto with the sword over his shoulder and looking at Serah with a fown.

"What was that for?" Serah said with a glare. Naruto just points behind her. Turning around, she gasps. Close to impaling her was a large vine. Still wriggling around.

"It appears some escaped from the ship..." Naruto said with a frown. "We need to hurry to Suna..."

Serah shakes her head as she kicks the vine.

"But from what you said... it's like a three day walk from here." Serah asked as she turns to her new companion.

"I'll teleport us..." Naruto said.

"Teleport?" Serah asked, remembering him saying that before.

"Grab a hold of me..." He places the sword on his back so that it crisscrosses with the scroll. He holds out his hand. She slowly reaches forward, and grips his hand. Naruto pulls her closer, and uses his free hand to do a few handseals.

Then the next thing she feels, is a dizzying sensation.

* * *

In a flash of yellow, they appear inside the village of Suna. The walls are crumbling. The large tower that held the Hokages, are now in pieces. Another vision hits Naruto. Naruto and Temari walk through the village. People throw flowers at them. A red haired man with a Kanji on his head gives them a smile.

Naruto shakes his head, as the vision fades. Looking around, he spots Serah walking around the sandy village.

"Amazing..." Serah mumbled out as she touches a building. It begins to crumble. "I've never seen anything like this..."

"What's your home like?" Naruto asked, as he spots the ghostly figure of Temari kneeling next to a crumbled house. Tears come from her eyes.

"Tarin... it's a beautiful place." Serah began. "A large tower, beautiful blue water and a city surrounding by trees as far as the eyes can see."

"Has it been infected?" Naruto asked as he watches Temari go from building to building.

"I'm not sure... I was on a mission to eradicate some vermin on a jungle planet when the call came in..." Serah answered. She spots a faded picture on the ground. On the picture looks like a happy family. "We were forced to run from the parasitic lifeform."

Naruto nods, but it turns to shock as Temari runs up to him and hugs him. He could actually feel her touch, before she vanishes.

He shakes his head, hands shaking.

"Um... what... created this parasite...?" Naruto asked, trying to get his breathing under control.

Serah, oblivious to Naruto's plight, continues to walk around the village.

"We created it in an attempt to make uninhabitable planets inhabitable... we called it... The Nature Project..." She then lets out a sighs. "Me and Father were out on that mission... while the scientist on Tarin tested the project on a planet... that's when the project grew a life on its own."

Naruto nods and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's find the ship..." He then notices Temari walking up ahead. Like she's leading the way. "Come on..."

They continue to walk, unaware of a vine poking out from a building.

After a while of walking, they come to a large metal door. Naruto remembers that it was once covered by a large sandy building. He spots Temari walk over to the keypad and presses some buttons. The door opens. Serah and Naruto gasp at that, as Temari turns and winks at him.

"What... was that?" Serah asked.

Naruto shakes his head with a small smile. "I believe we're having help from above."

"Wha-" Serah began, but Naruto grabs her hand and leads her through the doors.

Once inside, they see a stairway leading down. The metal doors behind them creak close and automatically locks.

"This will lead us to a tunnel that goes to the other side of the village. The ground above will be soft." Naruto said, as he begins walking. The stairs creak under his weight. Serah sighs as she follows him. She pauses as she hears something banging on the metal door. Gasping, she quickly follows Naruto.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they then followed the tunnel.

They sigh as they reach the end of the tunnel. Glad that the old tunnel didn't collapse on them. They look around the dark room. The tunnels had some torches that they lit. Squinting his eyes, Naruto can make out Temari's form as she hits a switch. An engine is heard coming on, followed by the lights springing to life.

Blinking away the sudden onslaught of light, Serah gasps in surprise at the large ship in front of her. She walks closer and places a hand onto the hull.

"This was... The Angel." Serah said as she walks around it. "My mother was the captain of it before I was born... when she retired, she left her apprentice in charge. The last contact we had with them... was that they were exploring uncharted space." She turns to Naruto. "I know a lot about this ship... you still have the parts you scavenged." Naruto pulls out a scroll from his pocket. "Great..."

A rumbling sound is heard, then everything begins to shake. Serah suddenly trips, but is caught by Naruto. His tails waving around, ready in case of attack.

"I got you!" He pulls her close, just as a large chunk of dirt crashes in front of them.

"A quake?" Serah asked, as a large chunk of dirt hits the ship, it sprays Naruto and Serah with dirt.

"No... the core is finally shutting down." Naruto replied.

"Then, we don't have much time!" Serah said, just as a ramp lowers from the side of the ship. "What?"

"Our little angels..." Naruto simply said.

Blinking that thought away, she runs up the ramp followed by Naruto. The ramp closes as they enter, followed by the door.

Serah looks in awe as she walks around. Memories of her mother come back. Shaking that away, she notices that everything looks new.

"We placed seals everywhere. One seal repairs damages and another one keeps it from rusting..." He points to several Kanji on the walls. "We even have one that keeps the water on the ship from running out."

Serah looks at Naruto in awe.

"What about weapons?" She said, just as another quake hits. Naruto wraps a tail around her to keep her steady.

"The original weapons are in the locker... we even added some Ninja weaponry." Naruto answered. He lets her go as the quake stops.

Serah walks into the command room/cockpit and rushes over to a nearby computer. She curses as the screen blinks on and off.

"Damn... not enough power..." She mumbled out.

"We placed an electricity seal on the ship... it must have ran out..." Naruto walks forward and snaps his finger. A spark jumps from the finger and the computer lights up.

Serah nods her thanks and types in a few commands. "It appears that a fuel cell is destroyed... the thrusters has something blocking the intake... some of the wires have shortages... we won't have time to fix this..."

Naruto just smirks. He places his hand in a handseal.

A poof of smoke appears...

Serah looks on in awe as 20 Naruto's pop in existence.

Naruto tosses a scroll to one clone. "Just tell them what to do..." Naruto gives another smile as his wives appear next to Serah. Each carrying smiles.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I went through several scenarios on how Naruto's world ended. But this one seemed to fit.

Below is a teaser for a Dead or Alive crossover. I decided to place it here:

* * *

Naruto: Dead or Alive

Chapter 1:

A woman walks down the street. She runs a hand through her white hair as a mumble escape her lips. She frowns as her hand trails down her waistline. Hearing something from behind, she quickly turns around...

Her gun aimed at the darkness. Her eyes glancing around. She then aims at the lone street light. After a few seconds of silence...

She flips her gun in her hand, then holsters it as she turns around.

Continuing to walk, she mumbles to herself again.

"Bastard..." She mumbled. "Can't believe I feel for that... moron..."

She lets out a sigh...

Then...

"Who's the moron?" A voice said from behind. The woman quickly turns around and fires. As in slow motion, the bullet heads for the man. He smirks, then bats the bullet away. After a few seconds, you can hear the bullet ricochet. The woman raises the gun again. "Whoa! Whoa!"

"You have some nerve!" The woman said as she gets a better look at the man. He wears a fedora, with blond hair poking out. A crimson trench coat. Whisker marks on his face. And blue slanted eyes.

"What do you mean 'me'?" The man said as he gets closer. He quickly grabs her, and slams her against the wall. Her gun falls to the ground. "Your the one who walked out on me, Christie." He loosens his grip on her. "Now... tell me what I did?"

"I saw the letter! You were just using me!" She gives him a glare. "I was this close to letting you mark me! I should know not to trust a god..."

Letter...? His eyes widen. "Oh... that." He lets her go and scratches a whisker mark. "Kami wants to make up for my past..."

"And you need at least two girlfriends!" Her glare lightens. "Fine..." She then pokes him in the chest. "But you better remember who you chose first..."

Naruto leans down and pecks her forehead. "Don't worry..."

"But it better not be someone I hate..." Christie said with a smirk.

Ooh... that completely lowered the list. Naruto thought to himself. Christie glances to the side as a bright gold light is seen.

"What's that?" Christie said, getting Naruto's attention.

To Be Continued...

* * *

What do you think? Couldn't think of a better name for it. It will be a Naruto/Christie and another girl. Maybe Kasumi. Should I finish writing it?


End file.
